1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a display sign for a pegbar type mechandiser, and to a pegbar device having a display sign.
2. The Prior Art
Signs for associated display with pegbar devices have usually been discrete and afterthought devices and intergrated systems have not been available.
M. J. Kelling, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,576 of Aug. 13, 1957 has horizontal logo carrying strips within the confines of an exterior frame.
B. B. Lavin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,717 of Feb. 17, 1970 has a discrete sign that mounts to a backboard plate and frames a plurality of pegs and goods upon the pegs. Lavin is the most pertinent known prior art.
B. L. Garfinckle International Application W082/03321 published on 14 Oct. 1982 has a horizontal logo carrier which is suspended from a supporting pegbar. The support rods have upward offsets.
H. J. Fredrickson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,466 has a horizontal logo carrier which is suspended as a unit and can be installed or removed without disturbing goods on the pegs and without requiring additional space as in the case with Garfinckle.
None of this prior art has provided for a circumferential display sign that will promote goods on all pegs and which is an integral system component.